


deixe tudo para trás (só leve quem não pode viver sem)

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Butch/Tabitha, Butch Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e10 Time Bomb, F/F, Murder Wives, Nygma Dies, Relationship Problems, Road Trips, Running Away
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando Barbara vai resgatar Tabitha de Nygma, ela deixa suas emoções a tomarem e o mata. Enquanto Tabitha está no hospital, Penguin pega Butch, e então Barbara e Tabitha tem que fugir para sobreviver. Enquanto estão na estrada, elas têm tempo de conversar sobre tudo que está entre elas.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Kudos: 1





	deixe tudo para trás (só leve quem não pode viver sem)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [leave everything behind (take only who you can't live without)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353297) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Barbara chegou bem a tempo de ver a mão de Tabitha ser cortada. Ela nem teve tempo de analisar a situação, simplesmente se entregando ao seu primeiro instinto e correndo na direção de Tabitha. E então, antes de ter a chance de processar o que estava vendo, Nygma disse alguma coisa. Alguma coisa cruel ou arrogante ou se gabando, ela não sabia, não se importava. Tudo o que sabia era que Nygma feriu Tabitha e estava prestes a sair como se isso não fosse nada, e que ele não temia qualquer consequência por suas ações.

Depois, ela não se lembraria de pegar sua arma ou a apontar para ele. Ela não se lembraria de apertar o gatilho. Em um momento estava ajoelhada ao lado de Tabitha, tentando ver o que poderia fazer para ajudar ela, e no próximo estava de pé com sua arma apontada para Nygma, e ele estava caindo no chão com um buraco de bala atrás da cabeça.

Isso era ruim, catastrófico. Penguin os mataria. Mas ela não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora.

“Você matou ele,” Tabitha disse surpresa, enquanto Barbara a libertava das amarras.

“E é por isso que precisamos sair daqui antes que o Penguin fique sabendo, nós temos que te levar para o hospital agora.”

“Ei, e eu?” Butch reclamou.

Barbara o liberou rapidamente, eles não tinham tempo de discutir, mesmo que os dois não se dessem bem. “Você tem que me ajudar a levar a Tabitha para o hospital enquanto ainda temos tempo de salvar a mão, mas nós temos um problema ainda maior para lidar, vou explicar tudo no caminho.”

\---

Tabitha estava sangrando, e Barbara não sabia como a ajudar sem causar ainda mais dano. A essa altura, ela estava intimamente ligada à violência, mas isso era diferente, pessoal. A mulher que ela amava estava sangrando em seus braços e ela não sabia o que fazer para impedir isso.

Butch estava gritando com ela, reclamando que ela não deveria ter matado Nygma, que Penguin iria matar eles por isso, que precisavam encobrir as evidências. Ela deveria ter contado para ele o que sabia naquele momento, mas todo o que podia se focar era em lhe dizer para dirigir mais rápido, preocupada demais com o problema mais urgente da segurança imediata de Tabitha para pensar no que Penguin faria com eles se descobrisse que ela matou o homem pelo qual estava apaixonado.

Penguin perdeu muitas pessoas importantes para ele, então talvez se Ed fosse somente seu segundo em comando, seria possível negociar com ele. É claro, desde que não estivessem por perto enquanto ele ainda estava irritado. Contudo, se ele realmente estivesse apaixonado por Ed, então não havia lugar nenhum na cidade onde pudessem se esconder dele. Ele queimaria Gotham até só restarem cinzas para os encontrar, e quando ele encontrasse, suas mortes não seriam tão rápidas quando foi a de Nygma. Afinal, ela soube do que ele fez com sua madrasta, e isso foi enquanto ele ainda era seu eu dócil e danificado pós-Arkham.

Se Tabitha não estivesse ferida, a melhor opção seria caçar e matar Penguin antes que ele suspeitasse do que aconteceu, mas agora, mesmo que conseguissem recolocar a sua mão, ela precisaria de tempo para se recuperar, e para fazer isso eles precisariam fugir.

\---

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Tabitha foi levada para cirurgia, Butch partiu para pegar armas e dinheiro em um abrigo, e Barbara foi deixada sozinha para esperar.

Ela finalmente teve tempo de pensar, e talvez não fosse a estrategista perfeita, e talvez ela fosse um pouco impulsiva demais às vezes, mas ela sabia o que era preciso para sobreviver.

Tabitha tinha contatos fora da cidade, pessoas que a ajudariam mesmo que sua família não mais tivesse o status que um dia teve, e mesmo que ela tivesse abandonado sua família. Ela também tinha dinheiro escondido, não em um abrigo ou um prédio abandonado em Gotham, mas em bancos estrangeiros, sob nomes falsos para o proteger de seu irmão, nunca alterados uma vez que isso tivesse deixado de ser uma preocupação.

É claro, Barbara não sabia quanto tempo demoraria para ela localizar um desses contatos ou mover aquele dinheiro. Ainda assim, teria que ser o bastante. Tinham que sair da cidade assim que possível, e ir a qualquer um de seus abrigos seria um risco muito grande. Talvez ela pudesse convencer Tabitha a partir antes que Butch voltasse, apesar disso ser improvável. Por algum motivo que ela não conseguia bem entender, Tabitha parecia se importar de verdade com aquele brutamontes sem cérebro, o que Barbara detestava.

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse planejar um jeito de se livrar dele, a enfermeira veio, avisando para ela que a cirurgia tinha terminado e que Tabitha foi levada para um quarto. Ela fez mais perguntas do que a enfermeira sabia como responder, e então não esperou por uma resposta antes de sair correndo para encontrar Tabitha. Barbara precisava saber que ela estava a salvo. Apesar de agora estarem em grande perigo por causa disso, ela estava feliz por ter matado Nygma pelo que ele fez com a Tabitha. Ela ainda não sabia que motivos ele tinha, mas nada podia justificar o que fez, não aos seus olhos.

Barbara encontrou o quarto seguindo a voz de Tabitha. Ela estava acordada, e gritando com uma enfermeira para que a deixasse ir ou enfrentasse as consequências. Uma onda de alívio passou por Barbara, se Tabitha queria sair, ela devia estar se sentindo melhor.

“Amor,” Barbara chamou assim que chegou na porta, então ela correu para o lado de Tabitha, empurrando uma enfermeira no chão para chegar ela. “Eles conseguiram…?”

Tabitha ergueu seu braço e moveu seus dedos hesitante, fazendo uma careta. “Dói para caralho, mas está de volta no lugar. Se você não tivesse atirado naquele cretino eu escalpelaria ele por isso.”

“Senhora, nós precisamos…” a enfermeira que Barbara empurrou começou.

Barbara apontou sua arma para a enfermeira, sem tirar seus olhos de Tabitha. “Sai.” Ela nem esperou pela enfermeira sair para continuar com a conversa. “Nós temos problemas maiores do que Nygma.”

Tabitha revirou os olhos. “Penguin não vai fazer nada. Eu matei a mãe dele e ainda estou aqui, por que ele se importaria que você matou o melhor amigo dele? Nós só precisamos nos esconder enquanto ele mata o mensageiro e faz um escândalo, quando ele se acalmar, nós voltamos ao normal.”

Barbara sacudiu a cabeça. “Acho que não, não dessa vez. Sejamos honestas, apesar de tudo o que disse, acho que nós duas sabemos que ele sempre culpou o seu irmão pela mãe dele, e viu você como uma ferramenta na melhor das hipóteses,” vendo que Tabitha estava prestes a discordar, Barbara ergueu uma mão para a calar, “e você sabe que eu digo isso com todo o amor do mundo. Ele matou o seu irmão duas vezes, de forma bem violenta se posso acrescentar. Violando o corpo, explodindo ele com a porra de um lança-mísseis, isso é um exagero. Mas em você ele nem tocou, e mesmo que tenha dito que era por causa de Butch, eu duvido muito que ele se importasse com o que Butch quer.”

“Tudo bem, então ele não me culpou por matar a mãe dele, mesmo que eu tenha feito isso, e deixado ela sangrando nos braços dele, depois de me divertir torturando ela. O que quer dizer que ele é um idiota, mas eu não vejo o que isso tem a ver com você ter matado Nygma agora.”

“Penguin está apaixonado por Nygma.”

Tabitha só piscou para ela. “O quê?”

“É isso mesmo. Aparentemente Nygma era o seu único amor verdadeiro, ou maior amor da vida dele, algo meloso assim.”

“Mas Nygma não parou de falar sobre uma guria estranha que ele estava namorando, ele pensou que Butch tinha matado ela, foi por isso que nos atacou.”

“Espera, _esse_ foi o motivo? Cretino! Gostaria de poder atirar nele de novo,” Barbara disse sem pensar, seus olhos saindo de foco enquanto ela imaginava fazer isso.

“Babs, explicação.”

“Oh, certo. Agora, isso é informação quente, tudo daquela governanta russa. Penguin passou o dia inteiro olhando apaixonado para Nygma mas ele é um desastre apaixonado então não sabia o que fazer. Ele finalmente teve a coragem de chamar Nygma para jantar, e então Nygma o deixou sozinho, Penguin ficou ali a noite inteira ensaiando seu discurso inteiro sobre amor e como eles pertenciam juntos ou algo assim. Na manhã seguinte o Nygma chega falando sobre como achou a mulher perfeita para ele, o que acho que quer dizer uma que prestou atenção nele sem ele precisar matar ela. Então é claro que Penguin agiu do modo mais Penguin possível e mandou matar ela.”

“Você está me dizendo que Nygma nos atacou porque Penguin estava com ciúme?”

“Estou te dizendo que Penguin matou essa guria aleatória só para poder ter Nygma só para ele, o que você acha que ele vai fazer quando descobrir que eu matei ele? Duvido que ele satisfaça só me matando, ele sabe que eu te amo, ele vai saber que fiz isso por você, é por isso que precisamos correr.”

“Correr?” Tabitha se sentou, lutando para arrastar suas pernas para a beira da cama, ainda sentindo os efeitos dos anestésicos que deram para ela. “Eu vou matar aquele cretino! Eu mal posso mover a minha porque ele estava com ciúme e não conseguiu nem confessar seu próprio crime. Eu vou fazer ele desejar ter morrido com a sua mãe.”

Barbara colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Tabitha, segurando ela na cama. “Amor, pense sobre isso por um segundo. Nós estamos falando sobre o Penguin, o cara é praticamente imortal. Todo mundo na cidade tentou matar ele, alguns chegaram bem perto, e ele sempre volta.”

“Bem, sua sorte tem que mudar em algum momento.”

“Você disse isso você mesma, você mal consegue mover a mão. Penguin não vai confiar na gente para chegar perto dele, e ele tem homens demais para lidarmos. Nós temos que ser espertas, nós corremos agora, e quando você se recuperar, nós voltamos e matamos ele.”

“Eu ainda tem uma mão boa, isso é o bastante para espremer a vida para fora dele.”

Barbara suspirou, mostrando uma rara vulnerabilidade. “Por favor, eu não… eu não posso arriscar te perder. Quando eu vi você ferida, quando eu não sabia se você ficaria bem, meu mundo inteiro caiu aos pedaços. Eu tinha as prioridades erradas na minha vida, mas eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro agora. Não posso reverter ter matado Nygma, e não sei se faria isso se pudesse, ele te machucou e merecia muito mais do que isso. Mas eu não posso arriscar Penguin te matar por causa disso, não posso te deixar morrer por minha causa.”

Era a demonstração de amor mais sincera de Barbara já tinha lhe dado, e talvez fosse por isso que Tabitha acreditou nela.

“Eu _vou_ matar ele por isso. Mas você tem razão, não tenho nem certeza de que consigo me levantar agora, não tenho jeito nenhum de enfrentar aquela barata.”

Barbara a abraçou. “Obrigada. Vou pegar um carro para fugirmos.”

“E eu vou ligar para o Butch. Nós temos que encontrar ele.”

Barbara fez uma careta. “Tudo bem, se você insiste. Vou te encontrar aqui em dez minutos, pega as suas roupas.”

\---

Quando Barbara voltou para o quarto, Tabitha ainda estava sentada na cama, ainda não vestida, e seu telefone estava quebrado contra a parede. Ela parecia perdida, e Barbara hesitou em se aproximar dela.

“Amor?” ela chamou quando Tabitha não reconheceu sua presença.

“Eu vou matar aquele cretino.”

“O que aconteceu?”

Tabitha finalmente olhou para cima. “Butch está morto. Penguin matou ele. Eu ouvi eles, Butch falou para a gente correr, ele disse que Penguin encontrou ele, e…”

Barbara correu até ela e a abraçou. Por mais que ela odiasse Butch e odiasse a relação que tinha com Tabitha, ela sabia o quão importante ele era para ela.

Tabitha não chorou, ela não era do tipo que chorava, mas ela sentiu uma dor que não sabia como descobrir. A maior parte da sua vida foi passada sem se importar com os outros, era mais simples viver assim quando você não era nada mais que uma ferramenta para a vingança da sua família. Mesmo quando o irmão dela morreu, foi com uma sensação de inevitabilidade, ela não queria que ele morresse, mas não havia vida para ele além de sua vingança, e ela estava cansada de o ajudar com isso. Com Butch, foi a primeira vez que a perda veio de modo inesperado, e ela não sabia como lidar com isso. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em matar Penguin.

“Nós temos que ir, não vai demorar para ele nos encontrar aqui,” Barbara disse.

“Deixe ele, vou impedir ele.”

Barbara se afastou para encarar ela. “Nós já discutimos isso! Nós vamos voltar e vamos matar ele. De um modo lento e doloroso que vai fazer ele desejar nunca ter nos conhecido. Mas agora, nós temos que correr.”

“Ele matou Butch! Eu não vou-”

“Se matar? É isso que Butch teria querido?”

“Não. Você não tem o direito de fazer isso, você não pode usar ele assim. Você nem se importa com ele.”

“Você tem razão, não me importo. Mas me importo com você e ele também se importava. Você não está fazendo nenhum favor a ele se você morrer tentando se vingar.”

“Então eu não vou morrer.”

“Sim, você vai, se você for atrás dele você vai. E acho que você sabe disso. Eu sei como é sofrer tanto que você acha que estaria melhor morta, então faz alguma coisa idiota na esperança de que você não tenha que tirar a própria vida. Eu já passei por isso, e não vale a pena, e se você sobreviver de algum jeito isso não te faz sentir melhor.”

Pela primeira vez desde que essa conversa começou, Tabitha realmente olhou para ela. Ela estava tão perturbada pela morte de Butch que por um momento ela esqueceu que ele não era o único que a amava. Barbara não era tão aberta com relação a seus sentimentos quanto Butch era, mas não havia como negar que amava Tabitha e se preocupava com ela. Depois da exibição anterior de Barbara, seria cruel continuar a ignorar sua preocupação, especialmente porque ela sabia que Barbara estava certa.

“Barbara…” Ela não sabia o que dizer, ela não sabia como consertar isso.

“Se você realmente quer se matar, então não vou te impedir. Parte de mim quer só te arrastar para algum lugar seguro mesmo se eu tiver que te arrastar chutando e gritando, mas se isso realmente é o que você quer, não posso te impedir.”

Barbara se virou para a porta. Por um momento, Tabitha pensou que ela ia fugir sem ela, mas então, algo sobre o tom de Barbara chamou sua atenção, e Tabitha percebeu que, talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida, auto-preservação não estava no topo das prioridades de Barbara.

“Onde você está indo?” ela perguntou, esperando que de alguma forma a resposta não seria o que ela suspeitava.

Barbara se virou para a encarar de novo. “Se não consigo te fazer fugir comigo, então vou ter que te manter segura de alguma outra forma. Penguin não vai vir atrás de ti se eu for atrás dele primeiro e contar a verdade. Quem sabe? Talvez eu tenha sorte, e se não, então isso vai te comprar tempo o bastante para se recuperar antes de ir atrás dele.”

“O quê? Você não pode fazer isso, é suicídio!”

“Exatamente! E se é a única chance que eu tenho de te salvar é o que eu vou fazer.”

“Você não pode estar falando sério! Sacrifício nobre não combina com você!”

Barbara vez uma careta, e Tabitha imediatamente se arrependeu de suas palavras, mas não teve tempo de as retirar.

“Não é nobre. Só não consigo deixar você se matar sem fazer tudo o que eu puder para impedir.” Ela soava derrotada, perdida.

Barbara não sabia o que fazer. A última coisa que queria era enfrentar Penguin, mas o coração dela ainda estava disparado e o pânico de quase perder Tabitha ainda estava muito fresco na sua mente. Se ela não pudesse salvar as duas, se a teimosia de Tabitha não lhe permitisse fazer isso, então ia fazer tudo o que podia para manter Tabitha em segurança.”

“Não quero que você se sacrifique por mim.”

“Que pena. Não é escolha sua.”

Tabitha suspirou, raiva dando lugar à dor. Sua vida nunca foi fácil, mas ao menos decisões eram mais claras quando ela não tinha pessoas com as quais se importava, e que se importavam com ela. Houve um tempo em que podia fazer o que queria, e ninguém teria dado bola se ela morresse como consequência, e ela não tinha certeza se sentia falta disso.

“Eu tenho um esconderijo algumas milhas depois da cidade. Não é muito, alguns milhares em dinheiro vivo, alguns documentos falsos, algumas armas, mas é o bastante para começar sem ter que arriscar um dos abrigos.”

Barbara não queria forçar ela a admitir, mas era o mais perto que Tabitha chegaria de desistir, e ela a conhecia bem o bastante para ter certeza disso.

“Deixa eu te ajudar com as roupas, antes que alguém ache o corpo do doutor que costumava ser dono do nosso carro de fuga.” Vendo a sobrancelha erguida de Tabitha, ela complementou, “O que? Não é como se eu fosse matar uma enfermeira, aposto que todas elas vem de ônibus.”

\---

Tabitha recusou a cadeira de rodas, e Barbara recusou lhe dar as chaves. Nenhuma tentou demais convencer a outra, mostrando que às vezes sabiam escolher suas batalhas. Agora o único problema era que não tinham para onde ir.

Por falta de ideia melhor, Barbara seguiu dirigindo depois que recuperaram os mantimentos de Tabitha. Não tinham um plano, e Barbara não arriscaria mencionar isso, temendo que sua discussão anterior retornasse.

Dirigiram em silêncio por horas, a luz do dia passando por elas e a noite caindo sem qualquer mudança no seu caminho, e sem que trocassem uma palavra. Barbara não percebeu quando Tabitha pegou no sono, finalmente deixando a exaustão do dia e os efeitos dos sedativos a afetar. Barbara nem percebeu que ela mesma tinha começado a perder o foco, não até que perdeu controle do carro.

“Que porra?!” Tabitha disse quando o susto a acordou.

Barbara estava com suas mãos firmes no volante, respiração pesada, tendo parado quase instintivamente antes que batessem em uma árvore do lado da estrada.

“Eu acho que eu…” Ela fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu.

Tabitha suspirou, lendo a exaustão no seu rosto. “A gente provavelmente deveria parar agora. Acho que a gente está longe o bastante para ele não vir nos procurar agora, e não quero fugir de uma luta só para morrer em um acidente de carro.”

Barbara acenou. “Nós passamos por um motel faz pouco. O tipo de lugar que não iria querer ser vista, então provavelmente vamos estar seguras.”

“Segurança é relativa, mas não acho que ele vá nos encontrar. Quer que eu dirija?”

Barbara sacudiu a cabeça. “Nada como quase morrer para acordar bem, e você deveria estar descansando, te acordo quando a gente chegar.”

“Você não tem que agir assim, eu estou bem.”

Barbara encarou ela por mais tempo do que deveria enquanto dirigia. Tinha várias coisas que queria dizer, mas nenhuma que ajudaria. “Você é que sabe, não é como se 10 minutos fosse fazer a diferença.”

\---

Era o tipo de lugar que ninguém se surpreenderia se fosse usado como uma parada para tráfico de pessoas, ou qualquer tipo de tráfico, por sinal.

A campainha quebrou quando tentaram chamar a recepção, então Barbara resolveu bater na porta atrás da mesa da recepção até que alguém aparecesse.

Quando o dono apareceu, ela quase se arrependeu. Ele era um homem nojento que não parava de chamar elas de ‘docinho’ e fazer comentários sexuais nos dois minutos que precisou para pegar a chave do quarto, soltar a barata que estava presa nela, e a entregar para ela. Se ao menos os médicos em Arkham pudessem ver ela agora, certamente acreditariam que era uma mulher diferente, não havia outra explicação para o auto-controle que foi necessário para não quebrar o cara em pedaços, ou ao menos cortar sua garganta com o abridor de cartas que estava no balcão.

O quarto era mais sujo do que o seu quarto em Arkham, e isso era dizer alguma coisa. Quando ligaram as luzes, o chão parecia se mover conforme os insetos se escondiam. Barbara não podia nem identificar o cheiro, mas não tentou demais, algumas coisas eram melhores como mistérios.

“Pelo menos não temos uma lâmpada ultravioleta, imagina o que íamos achar,” Barbara disse.

Tabitha fez uma careta. “Por que você me fez pensar nisso?”

“Desculpa,” ela disse dando de ombros, “foi só o que acabei pensando.”

“Quase espero que você queria dizer sangue e não outras coisas.”

“Bem,” Barbara apontou para a cama, “aquelas manchas parecem ser de sangue.”

“Dormi em calabouços de verdade que eram melhores do que isso.”

“Pervertida.”

Tabitha riu, talvez o primeiro momento em que as coisas estavam mais leves entre elas. “Não desse tipo, esses geralmente são bem limpos.”

“E aqui eu estava pensando que só você que era tão limpa.”

“Pensa assim, se você vai espalhar sangue e outros fluídos, quer manter as coisas limpas.”

Barbara olhou para a cama de novo. “Estou quase mudando de ideia e indo para o carro dormir, deve ser mais limpo do que isso.”

“O carro também é mais exposto.”

“Quase vale à pena.”

Tabitha revirou os olhos. “Nós deveríamos tentar dormir, não quero ficar aqui nem um segundo a mais do que o necessário.”

“Não sei se eu consigo dormir aqui.”

“Tenho uns protetores de ouvido,” Tabitha disse, indo até a mala que Barbara estava carregando e pegando eles do bolso externo.

“E como esses vamos ajudar?”

Ela entregou um par para Barbara. “Você vai me agradecer quando acordar sem baratas nos ouvidos.”

Barbara tremeu. “Eca, não tinha nem considerado essa possibilidade. É isso, vou dormir no carro.”

Tabitha a impediu antes que pudesse sair. “Não seja assim, nós estamos desperdiçando tempo, nós temos que estar na estrada antes do sol nascer. Foi você que quis fugir, é assim que fugir funciona.”

Barbara quase começou a discutir, mas pensou melhor. “Ao menos não tem gritos, suponho que seja melhor do que Arkham.”

Havia muito deixado não tipo, uma discussão longe de estar concluída, mas ignoraram isso. Não eram do tipo de conversar sobre o que as incomodava, não até ser tarde demais. Ambas estavam acostumadas demais a ignorar seus problemas enquanto pudessem, vivendo a vida um dia de cada vez. Contudo, agora que estavam fugindo por suas vidas juntas, esse não era mais um jeito sustentável de seguir em frente.

\---

Barbara acordou sozinha. Era algo que estava acostumada, então precisou de um momento para se lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido. Ela se sentou na cama, olhando ao redor e não encontrando Tabitha. Tinha luz do lado de fora, era mais tarde do que Tabitha tinha planejado sair. Uma olhada rápida pelo quarto lhe disse que Tabitha não estava ali, e que sua mala de suprimentos também tinha desaparecido.

Em um momento de pânico, tinha certeza de que Tabitha tinha deixado ela, e até esperava que Penguin quebrasse a porta para matar ela de jeitos lentos e dolorosos. Então, ela afastou esse pensamento da sua mente. Isso era sua culpa falando, mesmo que não quisesse que isso acontecesse, ela causou sua situação atual, e era por causa dela que um dos amantes de Tabitha estava morto.

Tabitha não faria isso com ela, não a enganaria assim, e não deixaria ela, não sem falar com ela, ao menos não sem uma briga.

Seu próximo momento de pânico foi a ideia de que talvez o Penguin tivesse achado elas, e tirado Tabitha dela para a machucar antes do golpe final. Ela tirou o amor da vida dele, e ele tiraria o amor da vida dela, possivelmente de um modo ainda mais cruel, e então exibir seus corpos onde todo mundo pudesse ver. Ela não duvidaria dele, ele era vingativo o bastante para tentar alguma coisa assim. Mas então, percebeu o quão absurda aquela ideia era.

Penguin era muitas coisas, mas discreto não era uma delas. Ele não poderia ter levado Tabitha sem a acordar, mesmo com os protetores de ouvido, e não deixaria que sua vingança fosse feita por um subordinado. Não, ela tinha certeza de que quando ele viesse por elas, ele viria pessoalmente, sangue ainda fervendo com raiva não importava por quanto tempo conseguissem ficar escondidas.

Isso a deixava sem outras opções, não que ela pudesse pensar, então ela fez a única coisa que veio a mente: saiu do quarto em busca de Tabitha.

O motel era quieto de um jeito que só um lugar abandonado de beira de estrada podia ser. Ela não sabia se algum outro quarto estava ocupado quando chegaram na noite anterior, mas eles não pareciam estar agora, e ela não via mais ninguém ali perto. Por falta de opção melhor, foi até a recepção, na esperança de que o mistério fosse resolvido ali.

‘Talvez a Tabitha tenha acordado cedo e ido buscar alguma coisa,’ ela disse para si mesma. ‘Talvez o lugar esteja vazio porque os quartos são tão sujos que ninguém com meio cérebro ficaria aqui.’ Ela tentou se convencer de que tudo estava bem.

E então viu Tabitha coberta de sangue.

\---

Tabitha acordou ao amanhecer, e se arrependeu por ter dormido demais. Por mais que não quisesse admitir para Barbara, estava exausta, mas ainda achava que tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo do que isso.

O que ela deveria ter feito era acordar Barbara para que saíssem imediatamente, mas Barbara parecia ainda mais exausta do que ela, se isso fosse possível, então Tabitha imaginava que mais meia hora não fosse fazer mal.

E assim, ela decidiu verificar se as máquinas de lanches tinham alguma coisa que não venceu no último século. Afinal, precisavam comer, e não podiam arriscar ir em uma cidade e fazer compras, não até que a poeira baixasse.

Penguin ainda era o prefeito de Gotham, afinal, além de rei do submundo. Se ele queria que fossem encontradas, teria meios de fazer isso mesmo depois que saísse da cidade. Não estariam seguras enquanto não estivessem longe de sua zona de influência, e isso não seria fácil só com um carro roubado e alguns mantimentos. Precisavam de um plano melhor, e rápido.

Ela teria que discutir tudo isso com Barbara quando ela acordasse, mas agora, Tabitha estavam mais preocupada em descobrir se havia alguma coisa para comer em algum lugar por ali.

Ela deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa, deveria saber melhor. Ela era aquela que tinha sido treinada, deveria saber que isso viria. Ou ao menos foi isso que disse para si mesma quando reconheceu ela e Barbara, uma foto tirada no Sirens, bem ali na TV.

Não teve tempo de ouvir o que foi dito, ou mesmo ler as palavras na tela. Tudo o que ela viu foi seus rostos, e a expressão do recepcionista quando ele as reconheceu. E agora ela não podia deixar ele sair dali.

Ela fez isso rápido. Mesmo só com uma mão funcionando, ela ainda era boa o bastante para ele não ter chance, e ele nem gritou antes que ela cortasse sua garganta. Então, ela olhou para o quadro onde as chaves dos quartos estavam penduradas, várias delas faltando. Não podia deixar ele ali, com todas essas outras testemunhas na volta. Tinha que limpar essa bagunça rápido, e então elas precisavam sair dali.

\---

“Relaxa, não é meu sangue,” Tabitha disse quando ela viu a expressão preocupada de Barbara.

Barbara suspirou, aliviada. “Então o que aconteceu? Acordei e você não estava lá.”

“Penguin liberou a nossa foto, todo mundo vai estar procurando pela gente, tive que me livrar das testemunhas. Não se preocupe, já escondi os corpos e peguei tudo de útil dos quartos de volta para o carro, mas temos que sair antes que esse lugar comece a feder ainda mais.”

Barbara correu até ela e a abraçou. “Eu tinha medo que ele tivesse te pegado.”

Tabitha deu um tapinha nas costas dela de modo desconfortável, não acostumada com esse tipo de afeição. “Está tudo bem, estou bem. Ele não vai acabar comigo tão fácil. Mas nós temos que ir agora, não duvido que ele coloque bloqueios nas estradas ou algo assim pelo caminho. Mesmo que ele não tenha tanto poder fora de Gotham, o dinheiro dele ainda pode lavar muitas mãos.”

Barbara acenou. “Vamos então. Alguma ideia de onde estamos indo?”

Tabitha sacudiu a cabeça. “É isso que precisamos decidir, mas podemos seguir indo para o leste nesse meio tempo. Nós podemos conversar sobre o próximo passo no carro.”

“Tudo bem, vamos lá.”

\---

Apesar da urgência da situação, elas dirigiram por várias milhas antes de Tabitha levantar o assunto de novo.

“Eu tenho uma ideia, mas não sei se você vai gostar.”

Barbara franziu, Tabitha não era do tipo de hesitar assim. “Tenho medo até de perguntar.”

“Não é ruim, ou ao menos não tão ruim. Mas é drástico.”

“Bem?”

“Europa.”

“Europa?”

“Ele não vai nos achar lá.”

“Não que eu discorde com seu plano brilhante, mas como vamos chegar lá?”

“Tenho um contato. Vamos dizer que mover pessoas em segredo de um continente para outro é algo necessário tanto para uma família que é baseada na ideia de uma vingança de séculos, e para as pessoas que me treinaram.”

“Por que eu tenho a impressão que nós vamos viajar dentro de caixas?”

“Nâo caixas. Talvez um pequeno avião, talvez usando um cruzeiro e pulando do navio perto do destino. Não sei, o plano muda toda vez. Mas eles podem nos mover em segurança, e isso é o que importa.”

“Suponho que você esteja certa.” Ela pausou. “Europa, uou. Eu sabia que tínhamos que ir para longe de Gotham, mas nunca esperei ir tão longe.”

“Minha família tem propriedades lá, nós podemos escolher um país quando chegarmos e ficar na surdina por alguns meses. Então podemos voltar e lavar Gotham com sangue.”

“Esse pode ser o melhor plano que você já teve. Tudo bem, me mostra onde encontrar esse seu contato.”

\---

Elas evitaram as estradas principais, o que deixou o caminho mais longo e mais tedioso do que seria de outra forma, mas era um sacrifício necessário. Matar todo mundo no motel foi fácil, mas não tinham armas o bastante para brigar com a polícia e esperar sobreviver, e não queriam fugir do Penguin só para morrer nas mãos de um policialzinho com um tiro de sorte enquanto seus colegas morriam ao redor dele.

A cada algumas horas, paravam e verificavam o mapa, ruas não marcadas por longos caminhos de nada, e uma curva errada poderia atrasar elas semanas, ou deixar elas perdidas no meio do nada sem gasolina.

Quanto mais tempo ficassem expostas, maiores eram as chances de Penguin perder a paciência e decidir sair pelo país atrás delas ele mesmo. Com os meios à sua disposição, ele as encontraria, a menos que pudessem ir para bem longe antes disso. Era por isso, apesar do plano de Tabitha ser extremo, que Barbara decidiu seguir em frente. O risco de ser enviada para outro continente não era nada comparado com o que aconteceria com elas se Penguin as encontrasse.

Elas mal conversaram, mais acostumadas com brigas verbais do que conversas normais. Isso só colaborava para o tédio da estrada, o que aliado com sua possível destruição criava uma atmosfera que matava qualquer tentativa de distração.

Havia uma estranha qualidade em sua jornada. Estavam fugindo por suas vidas, e um único passo em falso poderia significar a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Contudo, muito do seu tempo foi passado dirigindo em silêncio pelo país. Era uma mistura estranha de pressa e calma.

Viagens longas tinham uma coisa sobre elas. Ao longo da estrada, com ninguém mais a ser visto, isolado do resto do mundo, o carro se tornava seu próprio universo autocontido, e cada aspecto dos relacionamentos pessoais era elevado ao décimo grau. Para melhor ou pior.

No caso delas, isso significava que o fantasma das ações de Barbara, ou melhor, de suas consequências, estava entre elas.

Tabitha sabia que Barbara não gostava de Butch, e até suspeitava que ela o mataria se tivesse a chance, ou talvez uma boa desculpa. Apesar disso certamente não ser um plano para o matar, era difícil não pensar que a morte de Butch tinha sido para Barbara uma coincidência feliz, que talvez ter Tabitha só para si mesma fosse a única boa consequência de sua fuga. Isso não era algo que estava consciente de pensar, mas o pensamento ainda estava ali, envenenando seu relacionamento.

Barbara, por outro lado, estava tomada por mais culpa do que pensava ser capaz de sentir. Ela sempre foi impulsiva, e colocava ela e outros em perigo sem pensar duas vezes, mas normalmente era um risco imediato, sem tempo para pensar nas consequências até que fossem concretizadas. Agora, só tinha tempo para pensar no que tinha feito. Não matado Nygma, isso era só um ponto no seu radar, uma vida a mais que ela tirou, não mais importante porque ela conhecia ele antes. Isso a estava consumindo mais do que gostaria de admitir, não estava acostumada a se sentir culpada.

\---

Elas não podiam arriscar outro motel, não com seus nomes e rostos colados nas TVs e jornais. A ideia anterior de Barbara de dormir no carro era a única opção viável agora. Ainda melhor seria dirigir em turnos enquanto a outra dormia, mas Barbara ainda não queria forçar o pulso de Tabitha, e Tabitha teria dificuldade de dirigir com uma mão só.

Elas estacionaram fora do caminho, o carro escondido atrás de uma formação rochosa. Não o esconderijo perfeito, mas era o melhor que podiam fazer, e teria que ser o bastante.

“Vamos ter que achar um posto amanhã, usamos o resto do que pegamos no motel,” Tabitha disse, baixando seu banco.

Barbara acenou. “Achar um lugar quase deserto, matar todo mundo, pegar o que precisamos?”

Tabitha riu. “Não exatamente o que tinha em mente. Não podemos deixar uma trilha de corpos para o Penguin seguir.”

“Só é um trilha se os corpos forem descobertos.”

“Verdade, mas ainda parece um risco. Não queremos uma flecha vermelha apontando para onde estamos indo.”

“Qual é a graça de fugir se nem podemos sair matando todo mundo?”

“Nós temos que economizar balas. E ser discreta.”

“Qual é a graça disso? Thelma e Louise tinham a ideia certa.”

“Você sabe como isso acabou, não sabe?”

Barbara riu. “Não exatamente o que tinha em mente, mas suponho que você tenha razão. Agora, que dupla de mulheres lindas termina com uma viagem para a Europa?”

“Acho que não tem nenhuma. Talvez Tabitha e Barbara seja a primeira.”

“Barbara e Tabitha.”

“Você sempre tem que terminar na frente, né?”

Elas ficaram em silêncio de novo. Por mais que tentassem manter as provocações que conseguiam tão facilmente antes, o peso do que não tinha sido dito tinha uma sombra grande demais para ser evitada.

Vários minutos se passaram antes que Barbara falasse de novo, seus olhos encarando o teto do carro no escuro, quase como se estivesse falando consigo mesma, e não com Tabitha. “Sinto muito por ele ter morrido.”

“Não faz isso, não diz que sente muito a menos que seja verdade,” Tabitha disse sem olhar para ela.

“Mas é verdade.”

“Você mesma disse que não gostava dele.”

“Não gostava dele? Eu odiava o carro. Você estava longe de mim, e em perigo, e tudo por causa dele, tudo para que pudesse estar com ele, é claro que o odiava. Mas isso não significa que queria que ele morresse. Eu sei que você amava ele, e não queria que você se machucasse assim.”

“Então você só sente muito por causa do que eu sinto, não por causa do que aconteceu com ele.”

“O que você quer que eu diga? Você não quer que eu minta e essa é a verdade. Eu estava feliz quando ele estava trabalhando para o Penguin e você agia como se não se importasse com ele, e nós estávamos juntas. Eu posso ser ciumenta e posso ser assassina, mas não sou uma assassina ciumenta. Quer dizer, exceto por aquela vez com Lee, e aquela outra vez com Lee, mas ela realmente me provocou. O que estou tentando dizer é, se eu pudesse ter salvado ele, sem arriscar minha própria vida ou a sua, é claro, teria feito isso. Porque eu te amo o bastante para me importar com os seus sentimentos mesmo quando eles não são os meus.”

Tabitha finalmente olhou para ela. “Quero acreditar em você, e quero dizer que não foi sua culpa. Mas só tem uma coisa que não consigo entender, uma coisa que não consigo parar de pensar. Você sabia o quão perigoso era ir para um dos abrigos, mas não avisou ele, você deixou ele ir sozinho, e deixou ele morrer. Isso faz parecer que você queria se livrar dele.”

Barbara ficou em silêncio por um longo momento antes de responder. “Eu queria me livrar dele. Esperava que a gente pudesse fugir, só nós duas. Mas não foi por isso que deixei ele ir, e não achei que fosse mudar. Se estiver sendo perfeitamente honesta, não estava pensando tão claramente, não a princípio, e não tinha um plano, eu não sabia o que fazer. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em você sendo operada, e como mataria todo mundo naquele prédio se eles não te salvassem. Não foi até ter tempo para pensar que percebi o quão perigoso era, e achei que a essa altura ele teria percebido também. Eu pensei que ele soubesse tomar cuidado. E na verdade pensei que podia te convencer a sair antes dele voltar, essa era a certeza que tinha de que tudo ficaria bem. Eu não sei como Penguin descobriu sobre Nygma tão rápido, mas prometo que não era isso que queria.”

Tabitha suspirou. “A pior parte é que acredito nisso, ou ao menos acredito que você teria me dito se quisesse matar ele.”

Barbara se virou para ela. “Por que essa é a pior parte?”

“Porque tudo seria mais fácil se pudesse ficar furiosa com você, se pudesse culpar você por tudo e te odiar. Porque você tem razão, eu amava ele, e ouvir ele morrer na ligação sem fazer nada por ele, isso me quebrou, quebrou alguma coisa que eu nem sabia que eu tinha. E eu te amo, e agora você também está em perigo também, e não sei se conseguiria seguir em frente se te perdesse. Seria muito mais fácil não me importar, e seria muito mais fácil fugir sozinha. Mas não posso fazer isso, me importo, e não consigo me fazer parar de me importar.”

Barbara se ajeitou no outro banco, empurrando Tabitha um pouco contra a porta, e se ajeitou, segurando Tabitha e descansando sua cabeça no ombro dela. “Eu sei.”

Tabitha começou a mexer no cabelo de Barbara com sua mão boa. “Teria feito a mesma coisa.”

“O quê?”

“Se a nossa situação fosse invertida. Eu também teria matado Nygma, se ele tivesse te machucado, e que se danem as consequências.”

Barbara sorriu. “Você não precisa dizer isso, eu sei que você sempre vai me proteger.”

Tabitha a puxou para mais perto e a beijou, finalmente deixando suas emoções fluírem livremente. “Nós temos que ser honestas uma com a outra, não vamos sobreviver de outro jeito.”

Barbara subiu em cima dela e acenou. “Nada além de honestidade a partir de agora, prometo.” Barbara a beijou. “Senti sua falta. Você estava aqui do meu lado, mas não estava, e senti tanto a sua falta.”

Tabitha a beijou de novo. “Estou aqui agora, não vou a lugar nenhum.”

Seus beijos se tornaram mais frenéticos, desesperados. Seus corpos se movendo um contra o outro, buscando contato.

“Preciso de você, preciso sentir você aqui comigo.”

“Estou aqui, estou aqui,” ela disse, mal capaz de pensamento coerente.

Elas estavam vivas, estavam juntas, e por aquele momento, só isso importava. Deveriam dormir e seguir em frente o mais rápido possível, mas podiam morrer a qualquer momento, e a vida não tinha sentido se não fosse vivida. Por aquele momento, as tensões entre elas finalmente se resolveram, provar para si mesmas que ainda estavam vivas e bem significava mais do que seguir com seu plano de fuga.

\---

“Itália,” Barbara disse, cavando o chão.

“O quê?” Tabitha perguntou, parando sua pá por um momento.

“Eu quero ir para a Itália.”

“Por que Itália?”

Barbara deu de ombros. “Sempre quis viver em uma Villa. Beber vinho, caminhar pela propriedade sem ninguém me incomodar. Não sei, fui lá com meus pais uma vez, e adorei.”

“Você vai ficar entediada em uma semana.”

“Então me deixa ter uma semana. Nós estamos fugindo, é melhor mesmo ficar em movimento.”

“Itália, não vou lá faz um tempo.”

“Sua família tem uma Villa?”

Tabitha pensou por um momento. “Três ou quatro, tenho que ver com o nosso contador.”

“Então, o que você acha?”

“Italia è bellissima tutto l'anno, però tu la farà molto piú bella. Se tu vuole vivere in Italia, io dico che andremo a vivere in Italia.”

Barbara riu. “Você não é cheia de surpresas? Bem, não sei o que você disse, mas tenho a impressão de que você está flertando comigo.”

“Eu disse que topo a Itália, e que você vai ter que aprender italiano,” Tabitha zombou.

“Eu tenho a impressão de que não foi isso que você disse, mas vou te dar o benefício da dúvida já que estou tão feliz por ter concordado comigo.”

Tabitha deu de ombros. “Posso estar errada, meu italiano está um pouco enferrujado. Talvez a gente possa treinar juntas.”

“Dizem que francês é a língua do amor, mas acho que qualquer língua pode ser romântica se sussurrada entre as coxas.”

Tabitha jogou areia nos pés dela. “Para, ou a gente nunca vai terminar.”

Barbara olhou para o corpo. Por sorte, só havia um empregado no posto, ou então perderiam muito tempo cavando buracos. Essa era a parte boa de estradas que ninguém parecia conhecer, suas chances de encontrar alguém eram quase nulas.

“Ainda acho que a gente deveria ter deixado ele lá.”

“E eu disse que não deveríamos matar ele já que não tinha uma TV, mas você não me escutou, então vamos fazer o meu plano e não o seu.”

“Pelo menos eu não desperdicei balas. E nem teve sangue, então ainda conta como discreto.”

“Acho que isso é fundo o bastante, me ajuda a botar ele aqui.”

\---

“Não devia ter deixado ele te tratar assim. Não devia deixar ele me convencer a te afastar quando você precisava de mim,” Tabitha disse, encarando o nada na janela.

Elas estavam dirigindo em um silêncio confortável por horas, e o comentário de Tabitha pegou ela de surpresa. Tanto tempo tinha passado desde que isso aconteceu, tanto tinha acontecido entre elas e por todos os lados ao seu redor… isso não parecia mais importar. E ainda assim, talvez houvesse mais sobre não gostar de Butch, talvez ainda tivesse um ressentimento, mesmo sem saber conscientemente.

“Estava doente, quebrada. Porra, eu ainda estava obcecada com Jim, não posso te culpar. Não combinava com a sua vida, entendo.”

“Não, você precisava de ajuda, e eu podia ver isso. Devia ter te ajudado.”

“O que a gente tinha na época era só diversão, não é como agora. Foi há muito tempo, eu estava tão fodida, nem sabia quem eu era, quem queria ser. Você não me deve nada. Então não se preocupe com isso, não estou te culpando. Eu era sua ex ficante, não tinha motivo para você querer me ajudar.”

“Não, não é…” Tabitha sacudiu a cabeça. “Barbara, queria te ajudar, mas estava assustada. Sabia que você precisava de mais ajuda do que podia te dar, e não sabia o que fazer. Não só o que fazer para ajudar, não sabia o que fazer com a minha vida, tudo estava uma bagunça, nada era como eu achava que deveria ser. Mas eu devia ter tentado alguma coisa, não deveria ter desistido tão cedo.” Ela finalmente olhou para Barbara. “O que estou tentando dizer é que cometi erros antes, e entendo porque você não gosta de Butch.”

“Não é só isso,” Barbara disse, olhando rapidamente para Tabitha antes de voltar os olhos para a estrada. “Ele te amava, e eu te amava, e ele me odiava, então eu tinha que odiar ele. Porque ele tentaria te tirar de mim eventualmente, então eu tinha que fazer isso primeiro, ou te perder de novo, e não podia aceitar isso. Tive que reconstruir minha vida tantas vezes, depois que percebi que nunca seria a filha que meus pais queria, depois que perceberam isso, depois de escapar deles, depois que as coisas com Renee terminaram, depois de ficar limpa, depois que as coisas com Jim terminaram, depois de matar meus pais, depois da primeira vez em Arkham, depois da segunda vez… Estou tão acostumada a perder tudo que é importante para mim e viver com isso, só seguir em frente não importava o que acontecesse, mas não queria fazer isso de novo. E teria que fazer isso, eventualmente. Porque ele não deixaria a gente ficar juntas então encontraria um jeito de nos separar. Eu não sei, não pensei nesses termos, não exatamente, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia disso, e esse era meu maior medo.”

Tabitha apertou a perna de Barbara com sua mão boa. “Não teria te abandonado, não de novo. Sabia melhor dessa vez. Só gostaria de poder ter te mostrado isso antes de tudo ter ido à merda.”

Barbara riu desconfortável. “O que será sobre viagens longas que fazem as pessoas confessarem tudo? Ainda me lembro de estar sentada no banco de trás brincando com uma boneca enquanto o meu pai falava sobre ter comido minha instrutora de equitação. É claro que a mãe fez a coisa lógica e demitiu ela ao invés de se divorciar do cretino, ainda sinto um pouco de falta dos cavalos.”

Tabitha aceitou isso pelo que era, uma necessidade de mudar de assunto. “A parte mais surpreendente disso foi você brincando de boneca.”

Barbara lhe deu um sorriso travesso. “Seria mais fácil acreditar se eu te dissesse que costumava decapitar elas usando as janelas do carro? Costumava enlouquecer a mãe, ela instalou trancas só por causa disso, não podia só tirar as maçanetas como uma pessoa normal, claro. Então comecei a quebrar as perdas delas com o buraco do cinto. Era uma época boa, não sei porque não perceberam alguma coisa de errado muito antes de eu sair em uma onda de assassinatos como solução para os meus problemas.”

“Por favor, dois assassinatos e uma tentativa não contam como uma onda. Matei mais do que isso só porque estava entediada.”

“Bem, tinha que começar em algum lugar.”

Tabitha riu. “É por isso que você gostava daquele palhaço, qual era o nome dele?”

“Jeremy? Alguma coisa assim, meio que gostava do estilo dele, mas era só conversa.”

“Homens.”

“Só servem para uma coisa e mal para isso, e uma mulher é sempre melhor nisso. O que eu disse uma vez em um jantar quando meus pais ainda estavam tentando negar que eu era bi, a mãe chegou a desmaiar.”

“Que sorte, não conseguia uma reação dos meus pais não importa o que fizesse. Uma vez esfaqueei um mordomo e eles disseram na voz mais calma possível, ‘vá para o seu quarto, você pode voltar quando parar com essa birra.’”

“Ok, você ganha o plano de piores pais. Proporia um brinde a pais ruins, mas não temos álcool.”

“E você está dirigindo.”

“Claro, se você quer ser careta.”

Tabitha riu. “Nós podemos brindar em Itália com um vinho mais velho do que Gotham.”

“Talvez devesse ter escolhido a França então, sempre gostei mais de champagne.”

\---

“Nós precisamos encontrar um médico,” Barbara comentou, ainda olhando para a estrada, depois de perceber o quanto Tabitha estava flexionando os dedos.

“Não, não precisamos, só preciso que essa porra de pontos pare de coçar tanto. Me dá aquela faca, vou tirar isso.”

“Que porra? Não! Nós ainda estamos no meio do nada e não sei o que fazer se a sua mão cair!”

Tabitha ergueu uma sobrancelha, e parou de tentar soltar a fixação externa por um momento. “Cair? Acho que não é assim que funciona.”

“Como é que eu deveria saber? Foi cortada, colocada de volta, não sei como isso funciona.”

“Funciona como pontos, eles coçam para caralho, mas você nunca precisa deles por tanto tempo quanto os médicos dizem que precisa.”

“Isso soa muito como experiência,” ela perguntou com uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação.

Tabitha deu de ombros. “Não exatamente. Eu vi acontecer, e sei o que posso e não posso fazer. Mais ou menos. Mas é tão frustrante. Não gosto de ficar sentada sendo inútil, faz minhas entranhas tremerem. Quero tirar isso e matar alguém.”

“Ok, em primeiro lugar, você não está sendo inútil, foi você que planejou nosso plano de fuga. Em segundo, você matou aquelas pessoas no motel, não precisa de duas mãos para matar ninguém.”

“Você não entende como é que é.”

“Você tem certeza? Já estive na reabilitação, e Arkham. Duas vezes, por sinal. Cada um. E por pior que seja não poder ter todo o seu arsenal de assassinato à disposição agora, aposto que é melhor do que ser presa em uma instituição por pessoas que podem ter perdido a chave. Então você fica com isso agora, e depois que a gente falar com seu contato, vamos achar um médico discreto para olhar a sua mão. Com alguma sorte, quando chegarmos na Itália você vai poder matar pessoas com qualquer mão.”

“Você não sabe como consolar as pessoas, sabia?”

“Só conta como ruim se não puder te convencer.”

“Não, tenho certeza de que de qualquer jeito é ruim.”

“Significa que te convenci?”

“Não, significa que não quero arriscar dano aos nervos. Trabalhar com o chicote depende do pulso.”

“Ficaria ofendida por você não me escutar, só que se você fizer isso não me importo porque.”

“Vou começar a te ouvir quando seu histórico parar de ser um desastre assim.”

“Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Nós precisamos voltar para a civilização logo, esse negócio de viagem te deixa muito emocional.”

“Me deixa emocional? Você tem certeza de que quer discutir isso?”

“Vamos concordar em discordar.”

\---

E finalmente chegaram lá. Barbara tinha que admitir que estava esperando algo um pouco mais glorioso de alguém que trabalhava traficando pessoas ricas quando precisavam evitar detecção. Ou ao menos ela estava esperando que seu contato não se parecesse como uma mistura de um caçador de crocodilo e um traficante de drogas.

Ao menos conseguiram encontrar um médico. Do tipo que trabalhava em armazéns abandonados e não fazia perguntas, mas cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.

“Para de brincar com essa faca, você ouviu o doutor, se você não se comportar ele vai te fazer voltar a usar aquela coisa de metal.”

“Não foi isso que ele disse.” Mas ela ainda largou a faca, fixação externa era pior que um gesso. “Não acredito que nem consigo segurar uma faca.”

“Pelo menos agora você só está usando o gesso, e ele disse que você pode mudar para uma tala em duas semanas. Talvez você volte a seus assassinatos ambidestros até o final do mês.”

“Não tem como ficar inativa por todo esse tempo. Vamos pegar uma segunda opinião quando chegarmos na Itália, de alguém que não perdeu sua licença médica por… o que ele disse que aconteceu?”

“Algo a ver com cocaína e um tigre? Não estava prestando muita atenção, estava mais preocupada com o fato de que a broca do kit médico parecia roubada de uma construção.”

“Foi você que disse que queria que eu visse um médico, pelo menos ele fez faculdade de medicina.”

“Na verdade, eu era veterinário, mas humanos são como chimpanzés, não são?” o médico disse enquanto passava por elas.

Tabitha olhou para Barbara. “Definitivamente vou procurar uma segunda opinião.”

“Não vou discutir. Então, como vamos ir? Espero que seja um cruzeiro, sempre gostei de cruzeiros.”

“Sobre isso, a notícia boa é que vamos chegar amanhã. Nosso vôo sai em duas horas.”

“E a notícia ruim?”

“Viu aquelas caixas ali? Essa é nossa passagem para a Itália.”

\---

Um ano depois:

Barbara estava saindo do chuveiro quando Tabitha chegou em casa.

“Você está atrasada,” ela disse.

Tabitha largou suas armas e começou a tirar a roupa. “Não fui eu quem decidiu enfrentar a máfia italiana um dia antes do prazo.”

“Em minha defesa,” ela disse de dentro do armário, procurando por um vestido apropriado, “não sabia que ele era relevante quando atirei nele.”

“Não estou reclamando,” ela disse, indo para o chuveiro. “Se você não tivesse atirado nele, eu teria. Ninguém desrespeita a minha namorada e vive. Apesar de que talvez devesse ter esperado até depois de hoje a noite, gostaria de ver a cara deles quando percebessem que não eram mais relevantes.”

“Você é tão romântica. Como tive tanta sorte?”

“Você está usando elogios agora?” Tabitha gritou do chuveiro.

Barbara riu. Ela finalmente decidiu pôr um vestido burgundy, feito exclusivamente para ela, uma das vantagens de subir ao poder na capital mundial da moda. Não havia nada como um vestido exclusivo para tornar ela o centro da atenção, e isso era exatamente o que queria naquela noite.

Depois de se mudarem para a Itália, mal duraram duas semanas de paz antes de decidirem voltar para antigos hábitos, primeiro com uma boate, e depois se envolvendo com o submundo italiano. Esses chefes do crime não sabiam o que estava vindo para eles, e foi um banho de sangue.

A essa altura, não temiam mais serem descobertas, se Penguin fosse vir atrás delas, já teria feito isso, e pelo que liam nos jornais, as coisas estavam intensas demais em Gotham para alguém se importar com elas.

Então, pararam de ficar na surdina e apareceram com uma explosão. Literalmente. Nada chama a atenção do submundo tanto quanto queimar a frente das boates dos seus competidores. Bem, exceto por fazer a grande abertura da sua nova boate na noite anterior a esses ataques, especialmente quando essa boate estava no meio do território deles e ninguém pediu permissão. Isso gritava ‘eu fiz isso, não tenho medo de você, venha me pegar se acha que pode’, o que era exatamente o que queriam. Se tudo acontecesse de acordo com o plano, elas seriam as Rainhas de Milão até o fim da semana, e controlariam todo o submundo italiano até o fim do ano. Depois disso, quem sabe, a Europa era um lugar grande, e depois disso sempre teriam os russos.

“Tenho uma coisa para você,” Barbara disse assim que Tabitha saiu do chuveiro. “Escolhe um vestido que combine.” Ela entregou o estojo para Tabitha. “Desculpa pelas manchas de sangue, o dono anterior estava um pouco apegado, mas acho que você vai gostar, é digno de uma Rainha. Ou, bem, uma Duquesa acho, quem quer que a amante dele fosse, não consegui pegar o título no meio de todos os gritos e dos tiros.”

Tabitha abriu o estojo. Barbara tinha razão, isso devia ter custado alguns milhões. Era um colar, e brincos combinando, feitos de ouro branco, safiras e diamantes. O trabalho era delicado, mas longe de discreto, e a pedra central era quase tão grande quanto seu punho. Teria que mostrar muito decote para não esconder a pedra.

“Eu quero saber que tipo de problema você se envolveu para me conseguir isso?”

Barbara estalou os dedos e correu para o armário, trazendo de volta um vestido prateado. “Aqui, usa isso. Estou morrendo para te ver nele.”

Tabitha revirou os olhos e pegou o vestido. “Vou presumir que é um não. Apesar de esperar que você fosse me dizer se fosse algo que pudesse nos afetar,” ela disse, colocando o vestido.

“Não se preocupe. Foi só um daqueles políticos corruptos que pensava que podia me intimidar, e até tentou usar a posição de sua amante como uma arma. Mas eu tenho um ponto fraco por mulheres que se apaixonam por idiotas, então fui atrás dele sozinho. Se vira.” Ela ajudou Tabitha com o colar, deixando seus dedos passarem pelas costas dela no processo.

“Não posso te deixar sozinha por cinco minutos sem que você arrume problemas, posso?” Tabitha disse, mas estava sorrindo quando se virou para Barbara de novo.

“Diz a mulher que estava lá fora matando mafiosos. E não conta como problema se ninguém se machuca.” Tabitha ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Tudo bem, se ninguém que a gente se importa se machuca.”

“Essa é uma boa definição de problema. Você sabe que esses vestidos são um pesadelo para esconder armas, não sabe?”

“Como se você precisasse de armas escondidas para lidar com meia dúzia de mafiosos.”

“Suponho que posso improvisar.”

“É bom você garantir que nenhuma de nós se machuque hoje. Tenho grandes planos para depois da festa, e odiaria que fossem arruinados.” Ela deu um beijo rápido em Tabitha. “Nós temos que ir agora, não acho que um pequeno atraso conta para as anfitriãs na semana de abertura.”

Barbara deixou Tabitha sair do quarto antes dela para pegar o carro, garantindo que estava sozinha antes de olhar na gaveta de cima. O resto do conjunto que deu para Tabitha ainda estava ali, seguro, um anel de noivado. Bem, talvez não fosse isso que o homem que o encomendou tivesse em mente, considerando que era casado com outra mulher que não aquela para quem estava dando o anel, mas ela estava procurando por um anel de noivado por um tempo, e assim que botou os olhos naquele, sabia que era o certo.

Por todos os altos e baixos da sua vida, ela tinha percebido que, quando quer que tivesse Tabitha ao seu lado, tudo ficaria bem. Não era a vida que tinha sonhado quando pequena, mas não trocaria pelo mundo, então poderia tornar ela permanente. Elas podiam fugir e deixar tudo para trás, ou podiam controlar o mundo. De qualquer forma, estariam juntas, e essa era a única coisa que importava.


End file.
